


Bracelet

by Charlie_chan16



Series: FFXV Song Ficlets [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Happy Ending?, M/M, Relationship Issues, Reminiscence, Some angst, Song fic, You decide whether they fixed it, bracelet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_chan16/pseuds/Charlie_chan16
Summary: Prompto wore the bracelet every day. He couldn't take it off, it hurt to much to think about taking it off, about letting him go. But, Prompto was a commoner, Noctis was the prince.But that didn't mean that the two of them couldn't be together. And the bracelet on Prompto's wrist portrayed that.





	Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here is the second song fic to this series. Please listen to Bracelet by Lauv while reading it. I'll put the link here in the notes. Also enjoy and thank you so much for all the lovely comments on my other ficlet. 118 in 24 hours!!! Thanks so much guys!!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKKdizWc8Y0

Prompto was starting to hate his job. His boss was an ass, the pay was horrible and the hours went from early in the morning to late in the evening. And he knew that his boss was taking advantage of his desperation for money. If he didn’t need the extra cash, he’d be out the door in a flash.

But, here he was, boxing multiple books in a cold, dark backroom. This was his life after high school, and he couldn’t change it until he got the next pay check from his parents. Both of whom had not gotten in contact with him for the past two weeks, after both left for Accordo. He was getting slightly worried.

As he stacked the books into the cardboard boxes, he glanced down at his wrist. The black leather of the bracelet felt soft against his skin, and the small buckles shone silver in the limited lighting. Prompto smiled slightly at the piece of jewellery, fingering it slightly before snapping back to attention.

He hadn’t talked to Noctis since they had gone their separate ways once high school ended. Prompto understood why the prince had done it, it would’ve been too hard to keep the relationship going, and plus, Prompto was just a commoner.

Noctis would be King in the next few years. It wouldn’t have made sense. And Prompto understood that completely. But that didn’t stop him from missing Noctis.

It didn’t stop him from putting the damn thing on his wrist every day without fail. And it didn’t stop him from reminiscing as he scrolled through the photos he had of his love on his phone every damn night.

Prompto wanted to move on, he really did. He just couldn’t, and it had been two months since he had heard anything from the prince.

The bracelet had been a present for their six-month anniversary. It was to replace the old, tatty green wristband Prompto used to wear to cover the bar code. The old thing was starting to fall apart at the seams. It reminded Prompto of himself during his weight loss period, how he felt like he wanted to give up, and yet part of him wanted to grab hold of the threads he had left and hold on with every fibre of his being.

Noctis had surprised him with it in school, before the designated gift giving time the two of them had organised. Prompto felt slightly embarrassed to hand over the framed photo of the two of them as his present, but the smile on his boyfriend’s face made Prompto smile himself. He loved Noctis’ smile, how it made all of the worries melt off the prince’s shoulders in an instant. Prompto wanted to keep the smile on his face for hours.

But, in high school, everything was new. Prompto had a boyfriend, he looked like a completely different person from the boy he remembered a year ago, and he’d become happier, more confident in himself.

He hated that he had let Noctis go, they could’ve worked it out. It wouldn’t have been too hard to find time in Noctis’ schedule to get together. But that was just Prompto’s hopeful side talking. He’d seen Noctis’ face as the prince glanced at how many things he would have to do during the summer alone. The blond had grimaced in sympathy.

So, Prompto was left with a bracelet and memories, watching the prince walk away, but unable to reach out to him, to make him come back. The blond felt awful when summer rolled around, alone in his house most hours of the day until he dragged himself out of his funk.

Prompto continued to stack books into boxes until his shift was finished, his body incredibly exhausted as he locked up the shop and tucked the key into his pocket. His work was about a half an hour walk away from his house, twenty minutes if he ran.

He didn’t feel in the mood for either, but he knew that he had no choice as he pulled out his phone, placing his earphones into the headphone jack and blasting bad pop music into his ears as he walked.

The sun was just starting to set as he made his way into the small convenience store on the corner, buying a few packs of cup noodle before paying and continuing to his house.

The place was quiet as usual, the windows dark. It smelt stale in the sitting room so Prompto pulled open the windows, letting the cool night air into the house, and letting the dust particles rush out of the window.

The blond began to potter about the house, turning on some of the lights in the room, getting rid of the take-out boxes he had guiltily ordered the night before. He didn’t feel very motivated to do much else as he boiled the kettle.

He made the cup noodles and sat at his dining room table, the whole house empty. The silence felt like it was suffocating him, like a pillow was being placed over his nose and mouth. He pulled out his phone from his pocket again, finding that his thumb hovered over the prince’s contact.

Prompto sighed and put the phone down again. He finished off his cup noodles quickly, placing the container in the bin and making his way to his small bedroom. He flopped on top of his bed and closed his eyes.

Prompto and Noctis had both properly met in high school, when Prompto had approached the prince in the courtyard, ignoring the plethora of whispers that surrounded the two of them.

From there, they became closer as friends, until the two of them realised that they meant something more to each other. They didn’t tell anyone about their relationship, and really, it wasn’t that much. Just a few kisses and sneaky hugs in the middle of the day.

Although, both Ignis and Gladio had caught on quickly enough. And they both let the two boys know in their own ways. Ignis slipped a condom into Noctis’ palm, a small smile on his face while he went back to his cooking. Leaving the two boys a blushing mess.

Gladio began to give both Prompto and Noctis dating advice, even going so far as to hand the stoic prince one of his romance novels, which caused the prince to blush furiously and Gladio to laugh. Noctis had tried desperately to knock Gladio down in training that day.

Prompto felt happy that he had these memories, but that didn’t stop him from missing the prince greatly. He missed his laugh, his tendency to spoon Prompto when they were cuddling. He wanted to play video games with him again, feel comfortable leaning against the prince’s pale legs while he sat on the floor.

He wanted to so _bad,_ but he knew he couldn’t. Not with the amount of work, and stress, the prince was experiencing.

A knock on the door brought Prompto from getting lost in his memories. He sat up again, checking that the bracelet covered his bar code as he made his way to the door.

Prompto opened it, and Noctis smiled at him, his chest heaving with heavy breaths. Sweat rolled down his forehead. He must have run all the way here.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Noctis’ eyes flickered down to the bracelet on the blonde’s wrist as Prompto nodded. He stepped aside and allowed the prince inside, shutting the door behind him.

The bracelets buckle’s flashed silver in the lighting as the door clicked shut quietly.


End file.
